1 Mansion,16 charas,5 girls,and 8 players
by I'm insane and proud
Summary: When a rigged contest brings together ten people and sixteen charas,drama will surely ensue.Especially since four of the girls hate four of the guys and everyone has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa pov

I ran down the hallway and caught up with my friends, Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" I asked, looking up at the poster they were staring at.

The poster read,

FOUR LUCKY GIRLS WILL GET TO LIVE WITH THE SOCCER PLAYING

SOUMA TWINS, KUKAI AND KUKAI, MALE MODEL, IKUTO TSUKIYOMIi, and FAMOUS TRADITIONAL JAPANESE

DANCER,NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI.

To enter just fill out the registration form and drop it in the box.

"Seven years ago, when I first came here and Utau and I met the Souma twins, We would be dying to win this contest," I started

"Now, we've realized their just two egotistical, soccer playing, jerk faced, players," Utau

finished

Amu snorted, "Tsukiyomi was a better person as the perverted cat he was when I met him, but like the Souma twins

he too, has become a egotistical player."

" Fujisaki is traditional Japanese dancer, who is also a egotistical player, but he has

suspicious air to him," Rima said

"Yaya has date today. Yaya has date today," Yaya repeated to herself, not paying any

attention to our conversation.

" I heard the twins guardian characters are also a full of themselves players," my guardian

characters, X-Kimi and Yumi said

"Your probably right," Utau said to them

"This contest deserves an eye to the roll." I muttered

"Agreed," Rima, Amu, and Utau said

"I've gotta go, were practicing our songs on stage today. I'll see you guys later," Utau

said running off. Her guardian characters eggs dangling off her belt.

" I have to get to soccer practice, if I'm late coach will have a fit," I said

"Yeah, I have to head home anyway." Amu said

"I'm going to my favorite place on Earth, the comic store," Rima said

"And your parents are okay with that?"

"The later I have to get home, the later my mom has to leave work. So were okay, for

now."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," I said as I headed off to the soccer pitch.

Third Person

Yaya stood in front of the poster and smiled. She filled out four of the registration forms and dropped them into the box as her phone rang.

"Hi, the plan is in action." Yaya said

"Okay, Yaya. Are we still going to the movies at seven?" the boy on the other line asked

"Of course, Yaya will see you at seven."

Yaya hung up her phone and skipped down the hall towards the soccer pitch.

Alyssa

Alyssa dribbled the ball up the pitch avoiding her teammates.

"Go Alyssa, go." Her guardian characters cheered

Yaya sat on the bleachers, her binoculars set on Alyssa.

"She'll be perfect for one of the twins. Her musical and dance loving, yet sporty personality will put him in his place," She whispered to herself

"Yaya-chan, were friends with them, why are we spying on them?" her guardian Character, Pepe, asked.

"Yaya thinks it goes great with plan."

As Alyssa's practice finished, Yaya left.

"Rima-chan next." Yaya thought as she and Pepe to the comic shop

Rima

Rima smiled at the shelves upon shelves of manga surrounding her. She ran around the shop and stopped in front of the balancing balance poster.

Rima immediately character changed with her guardian character, Kusu Kusu.

"Bala-Balance!" They giggled as they posed in front of the poster

Rima grabbed five of the mangas , a balancing-balance poster, and ran up to the register Counter.

Yaya looked up from her magazine as Pepe sat on her shoulder.

"She's great for Fujisaki. Laughter and dance match perfectly."

"To spy on Utau now," Yaya whispered to Pepe as they exited the comic shop.

Utau

"Hoshina!"

Utau stepped on stage and grabbed the microphone. As the music began to play, she

started singing.

"She's great for the other twin. Sports and music go well together. Especially since their both so competitive. Yaya thinks it's funny that Alyssa and Utau have sorta the same musical personality," Yaya whispered

"Yaya, can we go to the movies. I'm hungry."

"Not yet Pepe, we must spy on Amu-chan. Then Pepe and Yaya go to the movies."

Yaya tip-toed out of the room and headed to the Hinamori residents.

Amu

Amu sat at her dining room table with her family eating dinner.

"Amu, we need you need to baby-sit Ami."

"Fine," Amu said

Her parents gasped, " She's go cool and spicy!"

Amu shook her head and continued eating

"Her cool and spice outer character will surely trick Tsukiyomi long enough for him to believe that's who she is, but her inner character will win all." Yaya said

"Yaya-chan, it's six-thirty!" Pepe exclaimed

"Yaya can't be late! To the movies!"

Yaya ran off to the movies for her date, when her phone rang.

"Yaya speaking."

"How's the plan going?"

"Perfect so far. Yaya is best spy ever. Based on inner character Yaya matched them with one of the boys." Yaya said

"Who's with who?" the boy on the other line asked

"Utau and Alyssa with the twins, Amu with Ikuto, and Rima with Nagihiko."

"I guess that will work. I'll see you in a few."

Yaya hung up her phone and ran off to the movies.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Monday afternoon**_

_**Utau pov**_

Rima, Amu, Alyssa, Yaya and I sat in Alyssa's basement dance studio.

"Yaya has good news!" Yaya shouted

"What is this good news you speak of?" Alyssa, Amu, Rima, and I asked

"Today they're announcing the winners of the live with the Souma twins, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and Nagihiko Fujisaki contest. Isn't that exciting?"

"No, not really," Alyssa said shaking her head

"Oh-well. Lets watch it anyway," Yaya said turning the T.V on

We stared at the T.V. and saw the players themselves standing on stage with their Manager and their manager's son, Kairi Sanjou.

"And the winners of the contest are Seiyo High's Jokers chair, Hinamori Amu."

"What?" Amu yelled

"Five year American transfer student, Alyssa Blake."

"Wait, huh?" Alyssa shouted

"The Seiyo High Manga fan club president, Mashiro Rima."

"This is not funny," Rima murmured

"And….."

"No, no, please no." I plead

"Rising Performers president, Hoshina Utau."

"And my pleading does nothing!"

"Yaya, did you sign us up for that contest?" I asked

Yaya smiled and nodded.

"Well, were not going," Rima said shaking her head

"Fine, but you have to bring Yaya to the candy store everyday for the next year and stay while Yaya is on sugar rush."

Our eyes grew to the size of plates.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we'll take our chances with the ego maniacs," Alyssa said

Rima, Amu, and I nodded

"Okay, we leave Friday."

"Wait, we? Your coming with us?" Amu asked

"Yaya is coming with you. The mansion has a candy store. Yaya loves the candy store."

"We leave on Friday. The limos will be at each of your houses at nine."

"I'm going to go pack and tell my parents," Alyssa said

"We'll come with you," We chorused

We walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, to see Alyssa's parents with their eyes glued to the TV.

"Alyssa you signed up for the contest? That's such a girly thing for you to do. I'm so proud of you," Her mother cried hugging Alyssa

"Help me," Alyssa mouthed

"You should go pack. Good thing I went shopping for you yesterday," Mrs. Blake said

Alyssa's eyes grew after being released from her mother's embrace. The five of us ran up to Alyssa's room and Alyssa ran into her closet.

"Ew, ew , ew. That's pink, that's pink, that's frilly, and that has ruffles!" Alyssa shouted throwing everything her mother had bought onto the floor.

Alyssa finally walked out of the closet with the clothes she had bought when went to the mall. She walked to hamper and dumped it on the floor.

"Isn't the clothes in the hamper for a reason?" I asked

"It's either a lot of dirty clothes or a lot of frilly clothes. I think I'll take my chances with the dirt," Alyssa said

"Hey, do you have any candy in here?"

"Yaya, is that all you think of?" I asked

Yaya nodded and said, "Peace, Love, Candy. It's a way of life."

"Only to you Yaya, only to you," Amu said

Alyssa grabbed her 'I SOCCER' duffel bag and stuffed all her clothes in it.

"Where Is it? Where is it? Where is it?" She shouted

"Where is what?" I asked

"My soccer ball bottle cap necklace! I bring it with me every- I'm stupid." Alyssa muttered as she shoved her hand into her pocket. She pulled out her necklace and put it on.

"Um, Alyssa," Amu called.

"Yeah," Alyssa answered.

"There's an egg in your bed with an X on it," Amu explained. We all rushed to see what Amu was talking about. There next to Alyssa's pillow there was a blue egg that had turned slightly black.

"Great that's two X eggs to take care of," Alyssa muttered.

A crack appeared in the egg and it broke open. A guardian character wearing a black beanie with an X on the corner appeared. Her hair was bleached blonde with a red streak. She wore a red and black halter top with a matching skirt with an X on it and black converse.

"X- Cecil," She whispered.

"Well Cecil your another one of my X- Guardian Characters," Alyssa said.

"I'm bored now. I'm done packing and there' nothing to do. I could sing, but I need a mic. Do you guys know a song with a good rhythm?"

"Character change!"

A set of headphones with X's on them appeared around Alyssa's neck.

"Oh, boy. Alyssa has three guardian characters now. The players might wanna avoid pissing her off."

**Friday morning**

I sat in the limo on the way to the I one place I dreaded more than school. The mansion that houses the Souma twins. Blech, I hate them. Damn players…..

Alyssa hates them as well. She met them when she first arrived for the students exchange program at her school. Her boyfriend, Sean, came with her. But then she told him she was gonna move here and he dumped her and went back to the United States. And Alyssa hasn't heard from him since….

When we had met the twins, they were just on the rise to fame. We had run into them at the park and they thought we were cute. Were two years younger than them so it didn't seem like we would like them, but we fell anyway. After they hit fame they became players and broke our hearts.

But we've gotten older and were not as naïve. We were dumb back then.

When I arrived I saw that Alyssa had already arrived and was glaring down the twins.

"Wow Alyssa, you've really grown up," One of them whispered loudly.

" And so has Utau," said the other.

"We despise you two, so stay away" I said.

"But I can't keep my hands off of you, Alyssa-koi," Kikai said taking hold of Alyssa's hand.

" I'm not your 'koi'," Alyssa seethed pulling back her hand

"And you, Utau-koi , I'll never be able to stay away from you," said Kukai

"Were not your 'koi'" We shouted.

"Of course you are Alyssa-koi, your necklace proves it. I gave it you when we first met, back then you weren't this sexy."

Alyssa gasped.

" That's it! Yumi, Kimi, Cecil," She called.

"Iru and Eru come on out."

"You guys have guardian characters," Kikai started.

"And they're just as sexy as their owners," Twin guardian characters said floating out. They had green hair and brown eyes.

"You guys have twin guardian characters?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah their name is Daichi and Daisuke,"

"Well, who are you?" Daisuke said floating around Cecil.

"I'm the reason for your ass stinging," Cecil glared.

" My ass doesn't sting."

"No," But then Cecil literately kicked Daisuke's ass.

"No, but now it does," Cecil snickered.

Then another limo pulled up.

"Damn Neko Cosplay!" Amu shouted as she stepped out of the limo.

"Come on, Amu-koi. You know you want me," Ikuto Tsukiyomi said stepping out of the limo.

"Yeah, want you to die!"

"Aww that hurt, babe."

"I'm not your babe or your koi, or your whatever!"

"Fuck you purple head, fuck you!" Rima shouted pushing Nagihiko Fujisaki out of the limo that had just arrived.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Fujisaki smirked.

"DIE PURPLE HEAD DIE!" Rima screamed.

"Rima-koi, screaming isn't lady like."

"Yaya wants to go the candy store!" We heard Yaya's voice from inside the mansion.

"Okay Yaya, I'll take you to the candy store," Kairi Sanjou said walking outside hand in hand with….is that Yaya?


End file.
